Minha Astória
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Drastória) Draco chega a casa encontra Astória tomando conta do filho deles. E o loiro não se arrepende de ter abandonado tudo para ficar com ela.


**Título:** Minha Astória | **Autora**: Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Astória Greengrass | **Status:** Completa | **Classificação**: K**| Formato: **One-Shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse: **(Drastória)Draco chega a casa encontra Astória tomando conta do filho deles. E o loiro não se arrepende de ter abandonado tudo para ficar com ela.

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Minha primeira fic com esse casal. Espero que gostem.

**S.L.**

Draco aparatou na sala e reparou que Astória estava dando de mamar ao pequeno Scorpius. O loiro sorriu, emocionado, sentindo seu coração se esquentar de felicidade. Nunca pensou ser tão feliz como era agora. Estava casado com a mulher que amava e tinham um filho lindo, Scorpius. O loiro nunca se arrependeu de ter casado com ela, desfazendo o casamento que seus pais lhe tinham arranjado com Pansy.

Sua mulher ainda não tinha reparado que ele tinha chegado e o loiro aproveitou para os observar mais um pouco, em silêncio. Reparou que Scorpius se afastou do seio da mãe e bocejou. Astória limpou a boquinha do bebê com um paninho e o endireitou em seu colo. Se levantou e, ao ver Draco, sorriu e se dirigiu para ele, que abriu os braços e os abraçou delicadamente. Beijou a mulher com paixão e se afastaram. Astória sorriu para o loiro e disse:

-Eu não ouvi você chegando. Já chegou á muito?

-Não. – Respondeu o loiro – Eu estava vendo você dando de mamar.

Astória sorriu e pegou na mão do marido, o encaminhando para o sofá. Se sentaram e ela lhe passou o bebê, que estava dormindo serenamente. Draco pegou delicadamente em Scorpius, para não o acordar, e o embalou. Sorriram, emocionados.

Suas vidas tinham mudado radicalmente em cinco anos. Começaram a namorar em Hogwarts. Saíram da escola e o loiro levou com um processo por ter sido um Comensal da Morte. O loiro pensou que iria preso, mas Potter o apoiou em pleno tribunal dizendo que ele tinha sido obrigado a ser um Comensal. A influência do Garoto – Que – Matou – Voldemort fez com que Draco fosse ilibado. Dois aos depois, os pais de Draco, para recuperarem a influência e o dinheiro que tinham perdido durante a guerra, quiseram que ele se casasse com Pansy, mas ele recusou, perdendo a herança a que tinha direito. O loiro e Astória alugaram uma casa e começaram a trabalhar no Ministério. Passado um ano, se casaram. Tinha sido uma festa simples, com alguns convidados e houve uma surpresa especial: sua mãe, Narcissa tinha aparecido e lhe tinha pedido perdão, por não o ter apoiado. Draco a perdoou e a relação entre ele e seus pais começou a melhorar.

Dois anos depois, descobriram que Astória estava grávida e ficaram muito contentes com a notícia. A vida deles estava correndo muito bem.

Astória falou, tirando Draco de seus pensamentos:

-Amor, no que você está pensando? – O loiro sorriu e respondeu:

-Em como minha vida mudou em apenas três anos.

-E isso é bom? – Perguntou a mulher, com receio. Draco sorriu e a abraçou delicadamente. Deu um beijo na testa de seu filho e respondeu:

-Não, Asty. – Astória empalideceu e o loiro a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-É perfeito. – A mulher sorriu com a resposta de seu marido e colocou a cabeça no ombro dele, suspirando. O loiro suspirou, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo de morangos que emanava dela.

Astória era a mulher da vida dele. Seu mundo. Seu porto seguro. A amava incondicionalmente e faria de tudo para a ver feliz. Um sorriso dela iluminava seu dia. Desviou o rosto e a observou. Sem se conter, declarou:

-Eu te amo. – Astória afastou a cabeça do ombro dele e sorriu, emocionada. Ergueu a mão e tocou carinhosamente o rosto dele. Draco suspirou com o toque e puxou sua mulher para si, sem machucar o bebê e a beijou com paixão. O pequeno Scorpius se remexeu, inquieto, mas não acordou. Se separaram e ela disse:

-Eu também te amo. – Draco sorriu e encostou sua mulher contra si. Os dois se deixaram ficar, sentindo o bater de seus corações. O loiro se sentia, em muitos anos, uma pessoa completa.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! O que acharam da fic? Gostaram? Detestaram? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
